Write To Me
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: Margaery and Robb share a moment in her chambers. AU- Robb and Margaery are betrothed.


Write to Me?

Margaery in her chambers at Winterfell, combing her hair. It was a very nice room with a beautiful view of the gods wood. A warm bed with very soft furs that covered it. She wrapped a fur gown around her shift.

Her head was whirring from the alcohol she had consumed that night. Her feet dying in the tiny pointy shoes they had been squished into by her maid who said she would dance better in them and attract men's attention. She had attracted many a man's attention but not the one she wanted to. Her betrothed, the young Lord Stark.

She heard a sharp knock on her door. She frowned puzzledly. Who would come to her chambers at this time of the night?

"Lady Margaery," asked the strangely masculine voice. She opened the door.

She was shocked to find the red haired, sapphire-eyed heir of Winterfell stood her doorway holding a beautiful flower.

"Lord Stark," She said shocked.

"Good eve, Rose of Highgarden" Robb addressed her, smiling. She allowed him in, her mother would kill her if she ever found out. Stuff her mother. She was going to live.

"Lord..." She was stopped as he put his pale finger on her peach rosebud lips.

"Robb, please," He said smiling.

"Robb. As much as I appreciate night time visitors, what are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"I've come to spend a little time with you away from our blasted parents. Since we are betrothed my sweet" He said as he took her hand and kissed it gently. A deep rosy colour spread on her cheeks, Margaery was blushing.

"You are very beautiful when you blush, flower," He said as he looked up from her hand to her face. Her chocolate eyes and soft honey brown hair. He reached up and touched her cheek softly. She let out a low gasp as his soft hand came in contact with her face.

"Flower, has a man ever touched you here?" He asked as his hand still caressed her cheek softly. She smiled inwardly at his new nickname for her. No one called her Flower, not even her brothers Garlan and Loras

"No. I haven't ever been alone with a man" She replied as she put her hand over his.

"Well, I'm about to do another thing that you have never experienced before," He said softly as he gently shut her eyelids with his fingertips. She breathed heavily as he felt her step to her. Slowly she found his lips on hers, his slightly chapped but very gentle lips.

He continued to kiss her, starting to run his hands through her hair gently. He pulled away and she opened her eyes.

"That was...nice" She breathed out as her breast heaved slightly against the thin material of her shift.

"May I write to you, my flower? When you go back to Highgarden?" Robb asked as he took her hand softly in his, his finger stroking her knuckles gently.

"You want to write to me?" she asked softly and he nodded. She smiled widely, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yes you may, Robb" She whispered in his ear softly. As she pulled away he kissed her again, softly and slipped his arms around her waist.

"I don't think I'll be able to save myself till our wedding night" He admitted against her lips, his soft breath against them.

"You'll have to. Unless you want any of our children to be illegitimate" She chuckled as she pecked his nose.

"As long as their our children, I wouldn't mind," He said as he kissed her neck softly.

"I'm going to take you riding tomorrow," He said smiling. His arm still around her waist. She nodded as she rested her head against his chest. He still wore his day clothes, she, however, was in her nightclothes below the gown.

"I nearly forgot, sweetling. This is for you" He murmured softly as he removed a small ring from his pocket. Intertwining stems made from silver and into a ring. He slid it onto her slender finger. The blacksmith had carefully created his request and he was very thankful.

"It's beautiful, Robb" She gasped and kissed him gently. The first time she had initiated the kiss.

"Anything for you, my flower" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. His warm touch on her cold skin through the shift. The couple entangled themselves together and lay on the bed. The sound of footsteps awoke them. Robb clamoured off the bed and put his finger to his lips as a way of telling Margaery to keep quiet.

"That will be my mother. You need to get out before she gives you a lecture about the proper courting etiquette" She chuckled softly as she stood up and padded over to him. He swooped down and kissed her softly.

"I must be off then my love," He said softly, sounding ridiculously dramatic. She chuckled.

"Yes, you must darling" She hummed as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You're mother won't be able to keep me away when we are wed" He pointed out. Margaery nodded.

"She won't. I assume you won't let her" Margaery giggled as he kissed her again and was gone with the close of the door. She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard the door creak open. Robb snuck in and kissed her soundly on the lips. Margaery woke startled, she soon deepened the kiss, though.

"Bed, my Lord" She instructed. He kissed her again, stroking her hair gently.

"Yes, my lady" He chuckled and finally left. She stood by her door and watched him disappear down the corridor. She rested back on the bed, butterflies in her stomach. Images of redheaded children and husbands in her head as she fell into a pleasant slumber.


End file.
